


Rest Your Arms, Rest Your Legs

by amomentoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, harry is louis' baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have time to take a quick break?” Louis asks softly. his voice licking through his head, already causing him to relax.</p><p>When Harry opens his eyes, he sees the glint in Louis’ eyes and instantly knows that it’s that kind of break. He goes to open his mouth to respond but Louis speaks again. “Do you want to play a bit, baby?”</p><p>Or the one where Harry is a writer and the closer he gets to the deadline, the more he neglects taking care of himself. Louis takes care of his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Arms, Rest Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecreamandlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamandlarry/gifts).



> This is the extremely belated birthday present to my fave, Natalie! Sorry this took so long but you know how I am when it comes to smut.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.daggerandrose.tumblr.com)!

On the fifth floor in a corner flat overlooking the alleyway of a comic book shop, Harry Styles mutters to himself. He frantically types out a string of words, deletes a few, and repeats. The coffee mug is empty and has been empty for quite awhile but Harry doesn't have the energy to go fix himself another pot. The flat smells of icing, and man stench. Harry hasn’t exactly showered that much recently. Much to his boyfriend’s dislike.

"Was it one-third teaspoon of salt or one-eighth teaspoon?" He scratches the back of his head making a mental note to shower at some point.

He reaches over and plucks up the weathered piece of paper. Written in faint handwriting was the recipe for a salted caramel cupcake that he created. It was to _die_ for. The only problem is, he has until next Friday at midnight to finish up the cupcake portion of his cookbook. And he’s only two recipes in. Two recipes out of thirty total. He was so fucked.

Harry buries his head in his hands, rubbing harshly over his eyes and groans loudly. He glances over at the Hello Kitty clock perched on the edge of the cluttered desk. 4:40am. No wonder his eyes are hurting.

He glances back at the computer screen exasperated. _I’m going to finish this recipe then go to sleep._ He thinks to himself. He returns to listing the ingredients, adding in substitutes and instructions.

Five hours later, he’s still going, fingers flying over the keyboard and eyes beginning to droop. When he glances at another sloppily written recipe, he finds a yellow star sticker in the top right hand corner.

Yellow star. What the fuck does the yellow star mean? He slumps back against his chair, holding in the frustrated groan at the back of his throat as he comes to a realization. He has to fix the recipe over again. That’s what that cursed damned yellow star means.

With practiced hands he types in “command S” to save the document -God forbids he loses all his work _again_ \- and gets up to head to the kitchen. As he walks he ties his hair up in a bun, mentally noticing the grease build up. “Oh yeah, I need a shower at some point.” He mutters to no one in particular.

“Yeah love, you do.”

The voice causes Harry’s heart rate to spike up and he grabs the closest thing to him… which just happens to be a pillow with the words “all the love” embroidered on it. He might have done the embroidering.“Louis?” He perks up, and lowers his weapon of choice.

His boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson stands in the doorway, black skinny jeans and a tank top under a jacket adorning his body. A white paper bag is crumpled in his hand and an amused smile on his face.

“Morning, Hazza.” He squints his eyes. “‘ve you been writing all night?”

Louis walks over and places the bag on the granite island, being mindful of the broken egg shells and battered covered whisks lying around. “Lemme guess,” He starts, pulling containers out of the bag. “cupcakes this time?”

Harry tosses the pillow back on the chair and crosses over to the other side of the island. He starts grabbing dirty utensils and bowls and places them in the nearly full dishwasher. “Erm, yeah. ‘ve been a bit busy.”

Louis laughs softly. “I could not tell. What’s next then?”

“Shut up.” Harry says, no bark in his voice. “Cakes are next. I think I have only a couple until I’m done.

Louis walks over to a set of cabinets and pulls out a plate. “Well, I figured I would stop by with brekkie before heading to work. Seeing as you usually don't eat this close to deadlines.” He scoops out eggs, bacon and sausage, and a banana on the plate.

Harry smiles gratefully, retrieving a fork from a drawer. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Louis grins. “Say thank you and eat the food, love.” Harry watches as he throws away the paper bag along with some egg shells, his cheeks burning at the term. As Louis passes a bowl of cupcake mix, he dabs a finger in the batter. “Mmmm, needs more sugar.”

Harry doesn’t respond until Louis is already out the door, “It’s a vegan option!”

“Then it’s not really a dessert now is it?” Louis responds, his laugh echoing in the hallway. Harry bites back a smile, and presses his hands to his cheeks to cool them down.

He eats the food.

-*-

Three days later, Louis comes back to the flat with more food in his hands. This time Harry’s hair is falling out of the bun, his previously black t-shirt now splattered in puffs of white from flour. Oh and he’s missing trousers. No big deal.

“Forgetting something there Styles?” Louis asks, his eyes flicking down to Harry's brief clad legs.

Harry glances down. “Oh yeah, pants were getting too restricting. I’m hoping that wearing briefs will keep me from squirming around too much.”

Louis steps closer, kicking dirty clothes out of the way to make a path and sets the bag of food on the dresser. When he steps behind the younger lad, he rests a hand on the nape of his neck, his thumb and pointer finger pressing harder than the other fingers. Immediately, Harry slumps back to get more of Louis’ touch. “Keep working, love.” His voice slow and soothing. “Deadline’s in four days?”

Harry nods his head, unable to say anything. He feels fingers working their way into his bundled up hair, scratching against his scalp, tugging his hair. He’s practically purring already. He loves it when his hair is played with, even more so when it’s Louis. “I have to write up the rest of cakes and then move on to pastries. Which I might not even be able to finish because the cakes are taking too bloody long. ” He closes his eyes and leans his head fully back against Louis’ stomach. He’s able to smell their laundry detergent from this position. It smells like home and sunshine and warmth.

Louis brings his other hand to pull the hair tie out, running his fingers through the younger boy’s curls. He continues the motions as Harry’s voice picks up speed and volume, his hands gesturing nonsense in the air. “Half of the cakes I want to include aren’t even original or easy to make. This is suppose to be a cookbook for people like you or Liam that can’t bake for shit! And my bloody degree is telling me to include _more more more_ but my editor has already shot down the idea to include a dictionary in the back. Like words that people won’t know that well. Which doesn’t make sense at all. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to finish by Friday.”

He pauses to take a breath. “That’s just it then. I can’t. I can’t finish it and then we won’t be able to pay for that house off of Arrow Road. We’ll lose it to another couple and we’ll have to continue living in this shitty flat until our lease runs out. Then we’ll have to move back in with Liam in his two bedroom which I know he won’t be too happy about. I mean he let’s us crash there after a night at the bar, or during times like this when you stay over cause ‘m working. I just-” He lets out a groan filled with frustration and exhaustion. “I want so much more for us, for you, but I can’t get it.”

“Do you have time to take a quick break?” Louis asks softly. his voice licking through his head, already causing him to relax.

When Harry opens his eyes, he sees the glint in Louis’ eyes and instantly knows that it’s that kind of break. He goes to open his mouth to respond but Louis speaks again. “Do you want to play a bit, baby?”

Harry swallows deeply and nods. He keeps his eyes lock on his boyfriend as he turns the chair so they face one another. Louis straddles him, hands on either side of his face as he brings his mouth down to his own. Harry whimpers at the contact. It’s been ages since they’ve properly snogged. With Harry working at all hours of the day, he hasn’t had time to be with his boyfriend. Also since they came to an agreement long ago for Louis to leave a week before the deadline; it’s easier for Harry to focus on the recipes.

Louis’ very distracting. But then there are times where he needs this. Needs to be distracted. Needs to be with Louis because he’s too in his head. Too stressed. Too aware of everything that has to be done between now and Friday. So he lets Louis grip his curls harder, yank his black shirt off and toss it somewhere behind him. Louis’ tongue runs over his bottom lip before diving in and claiming his mouth. Heat seers into skin wherever Louis touches. Harry’s brain catches up and he grips Louis hips, thumbs dipping underneath his top, feeling the warm skin of his stomach.

They properly snog, mouths straying to other parts: cheeks, necks, foreheads. All the while, Louis rocks his hips up, their hardening cocks rubbing together.

“Uh, Lou.” Harry groans breathlessly, looking up. His eyes wide, and heart pulsing in his chest like a drum, picking up speed. When Louis doesn’t respond, only moving to take his own shirt off before latching on Harry’s neck, he calls out a whimpered, “Daddy.”

The two lock eyes, and Louis brings a hand up to brush against Harry’s cheek. “Yeah, baby?”

“Please.”

Louis studies him for a couple seconds before he gets up from Harry’s lap much to Harry’s disappointment. “Want a taste?” He asks, his hands tracing along the edge of his jeans. Harry’s eyes follow the movement, his mouth drops open on instinct, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. But he knows the rules. He keeps his hands on his knees and waits. Like a good boy. So he nods and waits.

“You know the rules baby. No touching and no being greedy.” He instructs, he pulls his jeans down and Harry can see the dark hair at the top of Louis’ cock. But he still waits. He knows what happens when he’s greedy. He wants to be a good boy for his daddy. “Don’t bite your lip, darling.”

Harry blinks his eyes rapidly and releases a breath through his nose as he drops his lip from his teeth. He didn’t even realize he did that. His eyes dart up to Louis’, still waiting.

“I’m not going to take these off by myself.” Louis comments almost lazily, as if he were bored by everything.

Harry is quick to go down on his knees, the carpet rough on his skin but his brain barely registers it. Too focused on the man in front of him. He trails his eyes up his torso, lingering on the pudge of his stomach, the dust of hair there. The smooth skin that flows up to collarbones Harry’s bruised time and time again. He sees the shadow of scruff across his cheeks, his cheekbones angling towards blue eyes like the sea. They send sparks of desire and pure want through Harry.

The lips open up and a tisking sound comes out of them. “I thought I said no touching.” Louis points out.

Harry’s mouth parts open, getting ready to question what he’s done when Louis kicks his right leg out slightly. Harry looks down and sees that his hand is loosely wrapped around Louis’ ankle. He snatches it back, both his hands going behind his back. His fingernails dig into his skin in shame. “Sorry, daddy. Didn’t mean to.”

His short sentences clue Louis to how far down Harry is. He smirks minutely and steps away, going over to the bottom drawer on the dresser. He pulls out a silk scarf and walks back to Harry. He raises it up, Harry’s eyes locked on the object. His wrists flex in memory. “Need to be tied up, darling? Keep you from touching?”

Harry’s brain can’t come up with words so he just nods. Louis crouches behind him and wraps the scarf around his wrists. “Is it too tight?”

When Harry shakes his head, Louis reprimands him. “Words, baby. I need to hear you.”

“No, it feels good.” His voice rough and thick.

“Safeword?”

“Apricot.”

Louis smiles and comes around to stand in front of him again. “Good boy, Harry.”

He preens at the praise and whispers out a, “please.”

Louis’ smile turns up to a smirk as he unbuttons his jeans, and painfully slow, pulls the zipper down. He tilts his head slightly, watching Harry’s eyes lock onto the hint of black from his briefs, and tugs his jeans down. He kicks them away, and tucks his thumbs in the sides of the last article of clothing on his body.

“I think I need help with these.” His voice teasing. Harry shuffles forward and glances up for approval. When Louis says, “go on” he pulls the underwear down with his teeth, Louis doing most of the work. Once the offending briefs are tossed somewhere in the room, Harry drops his mouth open, his tongue laying out ready.

He has to wait though. He has to be good. Because that’s what Louis, what daddy wants. He wants him to be a good boy. When he looks up at him, he feels the tip of Louis’ cock brush over his tongue and it takes all of his control not to lean forward and take him in his mouth.

Louis’ hand guides himself into Harry’s mouth and Harry practically purrs in delight. He keeps as still as possible, letting Louis slowing feed him his length. He tastes warm and just Louis. He loves it. Loves being like this. Being on his knees and hands tied behind him. Louis moves his hand from the base of his cock to Harry’s hair. He tugs on his locks and pulls him forward as he rocks his hips towards. His length disappearing in his boyfriend’s mouth.

When Louis knows that Harry’s okay, he drops his other hand to entangle in the curls and pulses his hips faster, forcing himself deeper in the warmth of Harry’s mouth. “Fuck, so good baby. You’re being so good for me.” He says breathlessly.

Harry stays still, though everything in him wants nothing more than to lean forward and take all of Louis. To show how good can be. But he stays still, keeps his teeth covered and waits.

Soon, Louis mutters out, “Suck baby.” At those words, Harry bobs his head, testing his gag reflex before leaning forward and swallowing around Louis’ cock. The motion causes Louis to gasp aloud and groan. “Fuck, fuck Harry. That’s so good.”

Harry stays there until he’s forced to pull off. He keeps the head in his mouth, his tongue running over the slit, tasting the bitterness of Louis’ precum. He can feel himself hardening further once it hits his tongue. He moans and sucks at the head before working his mouth back down Louis’ length.

He keeps up his actions until Louis takes over again. His hair is yanked harshly but that only encourages him. Louis pistons his hips, forcing his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth quickly. Harry stays still for this, knowing he has to if he doesn’t want to gag. “M’close baby. Want it in your mouth?” He teases, his voice low and desperate. Harry can tell just from his tone that he’s close to coming.

He widens his mouth, sees Louis’ thighs flex and hears him grunt as he comes. Harry takes his head in his mouth and bitterness takes over his tastebuds. He stays there as Louis catches his breath until Louis pulls out. He licks his lips, catching what didn’t make it in his mouth. Louis kneels down and kisses him hard, hands on either side of his face. Harry goes pilant when Louis tilts his head up, his hands wandering down his shoulders all the way to his bound hands. He feels the silk material leave his wrists and Louis brings his hands forward, thumbs brushing over the pink skin.

“Go lay on the bed, darling.” Louis instructs, getting up with a kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry does so, his head almost hitting the bed frame. He’s still hard in boxers and the breath is knocked out of him when Louis plops down in his lap. Louis’ bum pressing into his length. If Louis could just move his hips, Harry could come.

“Focus, darling.” Louis calls him out of his thoughts. He’s holding a bottle of lotion and Harry lifts up a wrists. Louis smiles softly at his movement. “My good boy, already know what I want.” He smoothes lotion on his wrist, gently rubbing the already pink and sensitive skin. He repeats his action with the other and sets the bottle on the bedside table. “Feeling better, darling?”

Harry nods and relaxing into the bed, Louis’ weight a comfort to him.

He leans down and connects their lips in a lazy kiss. Louis tilts his head to deepen it, his tongue darting out to meet Harry’s. Harry breathes out of his nose and he feels his cock twitch in his underwear. It’s hard to keep from coming. He has this gorgeous man on top of him that he calls his. A gorgeous naked man; one who knows how to make Harry go pliant with the swipe of his tongue and the brush of his fingers across his cheekbones. Harry’s hands settle on Louis’ hips, drawing him closer. He can feel Louis’ stomach moving with the deep breaths he takes as he moves his hips to Harry’s neck. He bites down on the skin under his ear before smoothing the sting with his tongue.

Harry groans, “Daddy, please. Can I come?”

Louis trails his hands down to grip Harry’s bicep, his thumb digging in the muscle. “Turn over.” Louis sits back on his knees as Harry flips onto his stomach. He hugs the pillow to his chest as Louis presses kisses to his spine, working his way down to the material of Harry’s boxers.

He pushes his thumbs into the muscle of his lower back. Harry releases a breathy moan at the pressure, tension leaving his body. He strains not to grind against the bed, to search for his orgasim. He leaves it up to Louis.

The older lad tugs the last article on the two of them off, tossing it over his shoulder. He spreads Harry’s legs open and Harry bites on his finger as he prepares for what’s coming. “Can Daddy taste you now, baby?” When Harry nods, Louis slaps a hand down on his ass. “Use your words.”

Harry keens at the sting and mutters out, “Please. Please daddy.”

“Good boy.” Louis spreads his cheeks and runs a finger over Harry’s pink hole. He bends down follows the same path with his tongue. Harry bites down harder on his finger in an attempt to keep quiet as Louis licks and bites at his hole. Louis’ fingers gripping his cheeks and he runs his teeth over the skin next to his entrance. It sends shivers down his spine and he feels warmth spill out of his cock.

Louis keeps up his ministrations as Harry grunts, keeping his orgasim at bay. “Can I come? Daddy-” he moans out loud, his breathing picking up. “Daddy can I come?”

Louis wets his pointer finger and eases it inside making Harry squirm. “Wait, baby. I’m not done yet.” He licks around his finger, relishing in the effect he has on the younger boy. Soon another finger slides in alongside the first. He sissors them apart and licks in between them. Harry shudders and gasps as Louis curls them up, hitting his prostate. “Come, darling. You can let go.”

Within seconds, Harry is panting as he comes swifty, two of Louis fingers pressing against his sweet spot, his tongue swirling around them. “Thank you daddy.” He breathes out, his grip on the pillow loosening. He feels the bed lift up as Louis gets off of it. Then gentle hands roll him onto his back, Louis is there with a washcloth in his hand. He wipes off the cum on his skin and what was left on the sheets. He’s boneless as the older lad lifts his right hand.

“Harry, did you bite your finger?”

He blinks rapidly, trying to recalling if he did. “I- I think I did.”

Louis gets up, and walks over to the ensuite. Harry hears him rummaging around in the drawers before Louis’ by his side again, the first aid kit in his lap. “You’re bleeding, love.” He takes out antibiotic cream and a bandage. He wipes off the excess blood and patches up the wound. He kisses his finger and holds it in his lap. “You need to be careful. No biting.” He reprimands gently.

He reprimands gently, and Harry can feel himself sinking into the warmth of the sheets.

Louis chuckles softly as Harry yawns wide, he brushes his hair away from his face. “Go to sleep, Haz.”

-*-

When Harry wakes up smelling chicken broth. He opens his eyes blearily and notices that he’s naked in bed, the top sheet covering him. “Lou?” He calls out, wiping his eyes of sleep.

Louis’ tousled head peeks through the door. “You awake already?”

“Yeah, how long was I out?” He uses his hands to push himself up to a sitting position.

“Twenty minutes? Not even that long.” He comes over, dressed in his briefs and shirt, a bowl of chicken noodle soup in his hands. “Here, you need to eat.”

Harry accepts the food and starts slurping it down. He notices a flash of red on his finger and looks down. “Is that a spiderman bandage?”

“You bit your finger when you came.” Louis explains, scooting to Harry’s side. “Guess you don’t remember that.”

Harry shakes his head. “Not really. Thanks for the soup.”

“Of course, love.” Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder, his hand coming to rest on his thigh. “You need your strength to finish the cookbook.”

Harry groans and drops his head back. “That cookbook will be the death of me.”

Louis smiles, amused by his boyfriends dramatics. “How about this,” He sits up, facing Harry. “When you finish the cookbook. Sent it off to the publisher or whoever.” Harry watches him with curious eyes. “Then I’ll tie you to the bed and ride you until you’re begging for me to let you come.”

Harry stares at his boyfriend, his cock stiffening.

Then Louis is out of bed and tugging the rest of his clothes on. “See you in four days, love.” He’s out the door with a wink.

Harry eats the rest of his soup and then goes take a cold shower.

-*-

The rest of the day is spent typing at an alarming rate. He barely stops his fingers, trying to finish before Friday. While Louis is a huge distraction, he’s also a damn good motivator. Harry doesn’t bother with clothes, opting to run around the apartment stark naked. Though he does wear an apron to protect his bits when he’s cooking.

-*-

With only two days left, Harry is at his wits end. He saved the ice cream for last and he’s starting to question his sanity. While ice cream sandwiches and other flavors of it are the smallest section --in the cookbook, they are also the longest. Four out of ten recipes have yellow stars next to them. In an effort to save time, he pulls out all of his bowls, whisks, mixers, along with the ingredients for those four recipes.

He also calls in reinforcement.

He’s just organizing the last of the ingredients when Louis lets himself in, Liam and Niall trailing behind him.

“Hey mate,” Niall greets, but stops when he sees Harry’s attire. “Erm, you are wearing underwear, right?”

Louis laughs and walks over to his boyfriend. Harry stands amusedly as Louis lifts up his apron and stares blatantly at his ass. "Yep, all good."

Harry barks out a laugh and covers his mouth. "I've never made that noise before."

Liam just shakes his head in amusement.

Two hours later, Niall’s sprawled across the couch, hand to his stomach. “I think I’ve done it.”

The three look over at him from their positions around the flat; Louis sat on Harry’s lap in the recliner and Liam at the bar stool next to the island. “Done what?” Louis questions, his hands playing with the rings adorning Harry’s fingers.

“I think I finally ate too much ice cream.” The blonde groans, curling up and dragging the blanket from the top of the sofa to lay on top of him.

“I told you not to eat all of the ice cream sandwiches.” Harry points out, his face resting on the curve of Louis’ back.

Niall huffs, “I didn’t eat all of ‘em.”

“Just most of them.” Liam finishes, the scrap of a fork hitting the bottom of the bowl as he eats the rest of the chocolate banana ice cream sandwich.

Louis shifts to look over at the lad. “How are you able to eat that with a fork?”

Liam looks up, fork raised in the air. When he finishes chewing he says, “I just do it I guess.” He sets the bowl on the island. “Harry, do we need to leave so you can type up everything?”

He’s grateful for his friend’s consideration. Especially since he willingly takes Louis in for a week. The curly haired lad clings tighter to Louis, his arms pulling the older lad closer to his chest. “I’ll go write in a bit. Shouldn’t take me too long now.”

“Anything we can do to help do the food making faster, I’ll do it.” Niall mumbles out, his eyes closing as his food coma kicks in.

Harry feels Louis laugh silently, his stomach shaking with it. “I’m always surprised at how he can fall asleep after eating so much sugar.”

Liam stands up and takes his bowl over to the dishwasher. “We should probably leave. The sooner we do that, the sooner you finish.” He goes over to Niall and shakes his gently. “C’mon Nialler, I’ll take you home.”

Niall groans as he rises, the blanket still around his shoulders. “See you later Haz.”

“Stay?” Harry whispers to Louis.

He looks back at his boyfriend and nods. “Yeah, I guess I need to don’t I? As long as you’re good.” His lips curl into a mischievous smile. “I’m gonna stay here tonight Liam.” He says louder, catching the attention of the two.

Liam looks over at them and nods knowingly, his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “See you later, mate.”

The two boys say their goodbye’s and close the door. Harry sighs out loud, moving around in the chair to get more comfortable.

“Don’t you need to go work darling?” Louis asks, though he shifts so he faces Harry. He settles his arms around his neck, toying with the hair that couldn’t fit in the boy’s bun.

“Need to? Yes. Want to? Not really. I’m quite content here.” Harry closes his eyes.

“I’m sure you are.” Louis giggles, he kisses the bridge of Harry’s nose and Harry hums cheerfully.

They sit there in the silence for a couple minutes, Louis occasionally stealing kisses from Harry's lips. He leaves them all over his face: his cheekbones, forehead, chin, eyelids. Harry's hands find themselves underneath Louis' top, resting on his hips, stroking the warm smooth skin. Soon, however, Louis ceases his actions. "Time to work Hazza."

Harry shakes his head and buries it in the older lad's neck. "Don't wanna."

Louis chuckles lowly. "I thought you wanted to be a good boy for me?" He hums, the pitch raising at the end. "Hmm?" He can feel the way Harry freezes up before he melts into his touch. “Go finish your work darling? I’ll stay here, yeah?” He whispers, brushing his lips across the boy’s forehead. He feels him nod. “Good boy.”

Harry slowly pushes himself off of the recliner and heads towards the bedroom. He’s just about to sit down when hands stop him. He turns his head to see Louis gripping his wrist and he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Louis smirks up at him, “Do something for me?”

Harry nods and shifts to face his boyfriend.

“Better yet, how about you wear something for me?”

“What?”

Louis walks over to the dresser, opens the bottom drawer and pulls out one of their smaller buttplugs; metal with a blue jewel at the end. Harry’s eyes zero in on the object and he subconsciously wets his lips and nods his head. “Yeah.”

Louis smiles and tilts his head towards the bed. “Bend over for me.”

Harry does just that, arms stretched out in front of him. He feels cool air hit his bottom when Louis pulls his boxers down. He doesn’t try to look back, already knows what Louis looks like when he’s like this. He can picture it as he closes his eyes and waits. Louis nudges his legs open wider with his knee and he hears the opening of the tube of lube. Finger pull his cheeks apart and he breathes in deeply.

“Relax for me, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.” Louis calmly tells him, a hand resting on the small of his back as he waits. Then a wet finger prods his opening, wiping the gel across his hole before slowly pushing up to the first knuckle. He moves it around, gently pushing it in until the entire finger is in his ass. Then a second finger joins; all of Louis’ movements slow like molasses.

His other hand, the one on the small of his back, kneads into his skin, exactly where he usually have back pains. Getting fingered and receiving a back massage, Harry can’t ask for anything better at this point. He’s practically putty in Louis’ hands and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Soon the digits leave and he hums disapprovingly. He hears Louis chuckle softly and feels soft lips press against his shoulder blade. “Patience, darling.”

He lifts his head up searching and Louis claims his lips just as he feels cool metal press against his entrance. He moans as Louis nudges it in, opens his mouth wider and lets Louis in. His tongue roaming around his mouth.

Suddenly the heat of him is gone and his briefs are pulled up. He’s left panting on the bed. Hands help him turn over onto his back and he already feels the buttplug pressing up against his prostate. He groans as Louis straddles him, hands bringing his own above his head.

“Just think baby.” Louis begins, pressing his hips down, grinding against Harry’s hardening cock. “As soon as you finish and send it off to the editor, I’ll take you just like this.” He scoots down his body, kissing and licking his collarbones, working his way back up his neck to his lips. Their lips clash together, Harry doesn’t know how he hasn’t chipped a tooth yet. “Ten more recipes to type up. I know you can do it baby.” Their lips brush together as he encourages him.

Then Louis’ out of the room with a small click of the door closing.

Louis’ very distracting.

He sits up slowly, his breath being knocked out of him when the plug moves around in him. He ignores it and his aching cock as he makes his way to the desk. He grabs a pillow off the bed to place down on the chair just in case. He helps a tiny bit.

The ten recipes are typed up as a countdown. The closer he gets to one, the closer he is to Louis ravishing him. And he can’t wait for that to happen.

Every now and then, he has to get up and walk around the room. Mainly to focus his mind on ice cream and not the plug in him, or the fact that Louis is in their flat. He feels like a ticking sex bomb. When the countdown is over, and the manuscript is sent, sex will ensue.

Sooner than Harry thought, he’s typing up the last of the instructions and uploading the last picture. He grins as he hits saves the document, attaches it to an email for his editor and clicks send. The whooshing sound couldn’t be more satisfying.

He turns the computer off, tosses the pillow back on the bed, and walks out of the bedroom. He hears dishes clanging together and the slosh of water. He peeks around the corner into the kitchen and sees Louis up to his elbows in soapy water. He can hear him humming along to a song on the radio, his hips moving minutely. “Do my eyes deceive me?” Louis jumps and turns his head. “Is Louis Tomlinson actually doing dishes?” He bites back a smile at Louis’ reaction: a bubble covered middle finger.

“Finished then?” Louis asks, drying his hands on a dish towel.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Catch.” Living with Louis has forced Harry to tone his reflexes for moments like this when his bouncy boyfriend throws himself in the air. With practiced hands, he catches him around the hips and Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, his hands going to his hair. Harry steps back with the weight of the throw, his back sharply hitting the fridge as their lips meet.

Harry blindly makes his way to the bedroom, bumping into the wall, chairs, and the doorframe. He deposits Louis on the bed, scooting him up to the top of the bed. He covers his body with his own, rucking up Louis’ shirt, their lips only separating to remove the material. It gets tossed somewhere in the room. They don’t care where it goes. The same goes for the rest of their clothes as they yank it off their bodies. Soon, Louis is digging his nails in Harry’s shoulder blade as the younger boy bites and sucks at his neck. Louis’ mouth opens in a ‘o’ shape, and he rocks his hips forward.

“So good baby.” He comments just before he turns them over, moving Harry to take his place. “Stay here and no touching.”

Harry breathes out a “yes daddy” as Louis gets up from the bed. He’s gone for only an instant, coming back with four silk scarves and the bottle of lube from earlier. He’s quick to tie Harry’s ankles to the bedposts at the end of the bed, but he leaves his hands free for now.

Louis kisses his lips gently, “I need your help again, love. I need you to open me up so I can ride you, yeah?”

Harry nods his head, eager to do anything Louis says.

“If it becomes too much, I need you to tap my thigh three times. Repeat that back to me.”

“If it gets too much, tap your thigh three times.” Harry restates, he feels his hands twitch.

“Safeword?”

“Apricot.”

Louis pecks his lips once more before he turns to face Harry’s legs, he scoots backward until his knees hug Harry’s lower ribs. He feels Harry grip his hips and slowly pulls him down. His nose grazes across Louis’ ass and he releases a quick breath as the younger lad’s tongue swipes across his hole.

Harry eats him out eagerly, like he’s been given this amazing gift and he wants to treasure it. It’s fast and needy, but also slow and all encompassing. Louis loves how eager his boy is. Loves how good at it he is. He could stay like this for hours, just letting Harry eat him out. Soon, a finger makes it’s way inside him, then another. He’s wet enough that the slide is smooth.

“You’re doing so good baby. Daddy loves it when you do this.” Louis whimpers, his hands gripping Harry’s hips.

He reluctantly pulls off and moves so he faces Harry. He plucks the lube from the edge of the bed, and quickly tucks his own fingers inside himself. Once he deems himself open enough, he leans forward and takes Harry’s wrists in his hands. He pulls them up over Harry’s head and fastens them together with the last two scarves. He runs a finger underneath the material. “How does it feel?” He asks.

Harry swallows deeply. “It’s good. Not too tight.”

“Good boy.”

Louis raises himself up on his knees, squirts some lube on his fingers and reaches back to spread the gel over Harry’s length. He guides it across his hole, he can tell Harry is holding his breath as he teases himself. Finally, he lowers himself on Harry’s cock. Both of the boys groan at the movement.

Louis steadily lifts himself up and down, rocking down on the cock in him. He can feel Harry stretching him open even more. He rests his hands on the boys chest, supporting himself as he continues to ride, to rock and circle his hips.

Harry throws his head to the side as Louis clenches around him.

“You feel so good baby. Fill daddy up so much. Uh I love you, fuck.” Louis pants out, his speed picking up until his ass slaps down on Harry’s thighs.

He sees Harry’s arms flex in restraint. “You want to come baby?”

Harry nods. “Yes daddy. So much. Can I?” He grunts. It’s torture not being able to touch Louis. He wants to feel his thighs working. Wants to lift his hips up and slam into the boy above him. He wants to hold his hand, cup his face, and feel it against his lips as they both fall over the edge.

He settles on looking up at Louis, the boys blue eyes piercing his. His mouth is parted as he breathes deeply, and there’s a tiny dip in between his eyebrows.

“Not yet. You have to wait baby.”

Harry groans in frustration, the plug is pressing against his prostate, making it that much more difficult to keep his orgasim back. But he has to. He hasn’t been given permission yet, he has to have permission from Louis-- from his daddy-- to come. So to the best of his ability, he presses his hips up, tries to angle them, searching for Louis’ spot.

He knows he’s found it when Louis releases a slur of curse words. “Fucking fuck! Harry! Oh my god!” He whimpers and picks up his pace, leaning down to press their lips together. “Come baby! Come with me!”

With those words, Harry releases, filling Louis up with his warmth. Louis follows soon after, his cum hitting Harry in the chin and painting his chest.

Louis slumps down on Harry’s chest, ignoring his release. When their breathing slows down to a normal pace, Louis swings his legs off the bed. He stumbles a bit as he goes around to Harry’s limbs and unties them.

The younger boy stays boneless as he feels a warm cloth swipe across his chest, cock, and his ass as the buttplug is removed and set aside.

Gentle hands rub vanilla scented lotion on his wrists and ankles. “Love that scent.” He comments, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Louis chuckles and climbs back in bed, pulling the sheet over the both of them. Harry moves down to rest his head on Louis’ chest and the lad circles an arm over his shoulders. The other brings one of Harry’s hands up to entwine their fingers.

“I can’t believe I finished ten recipes in an hour.”

Louis chuckles and brushes a kiss over his forehead, his nose brushing up against the younger boy’s hairline. “You were highly motivated.”

They both laugh quietly at that as silence settles over them. Harry closes his eyes and focuses on the _thump thump thump_ of Louis’ heart. God, he is so in love with this boy. Loves him with his entire being. Louis makes everything better. He lets him be his silly self, lets him unwind, lets him come undone. He already knows that he will love this boy until he dies. Even after that.

“I love you.” He whispers, tangling their legs together.

He feels Louis smile against his skin and tighten the grip on his hand. “I love you too, darling. So much.”

“We’ll get that house soon yeah?” He tilts his head up, wanting to see Louis’ face.

Blue eyes meet green and a fond smile come across Louis’ face. “Yeah,” he whispers assuredly. “we will.”


End file.
